


Rafe Adler’s Luckily Unlucky Day

by darlingsdevil



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panama, Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingsdevil/pseuds/darlingsdevil
Summary: Rafe Adler is the target of a gang of men in the prison. They are out for his blood. Sam is out for his heart.
Relationships: Rafe Adler/Samuel Drake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Rafe Adler’s Luckily Unlucky Day

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages to write. Apologies for any mistakes.

Though Panama was insufferably hot, Sam was cool to the touch. It was a stark contrast to the humid and thick air of the prison. But Panama wasn’t the only thing growing warm. 

The prison was awful, it stunk, the food was horrid and far from filling, he only battled through it because he knew the fruits of their labor would all be rewarded soon enough. It was the exact opposite of the pampered life he had grown up with. 

Sam Drake knew this, the bastard. He snickered when he noticed Rafe squirm at the sight of something particularly vile. Rafe was tough, but this was far from his comfort zone. 

Though he laughed, Rafe was quick enough to notice how Sam was first to jump in front of a threat, to shield Rafe away. He wasn’t sure whether to slap him or kiss him. Rafe could handle himself.. but then again it was nice to have someone looking out for him.

Except when Sam wasn’t looking out for Rafe. Except when Rafe had been cornered by a group of men because he had said one too many remarks about the smell of the prison, or the incivility of the prisoners, whatever it was he had done something to piss them off. They were looking for fresh meat to beat up, and they did. Rafe was a perfect victim. Small, young, a face that was just begging to be bashed in. 

Rafe couldn’t fight off seven men even if he tried, and he tried. He threw punch after punch until one of the men grabbed him from behind, they took turns punching him in the stomach, each punch knocking the wind out of him, they hit him so hard he was certain he would throw up what little lunch he had. Their vicious words and snarling teeth made his blood boil. Hair fell into his face making him look like a mad dog. 

One of the men held his face up by his hair once his head had gone limp. 

“You like that, you little bastard?” The man snarled. 

Rafe smiled with his teeth bared and spat blood at him. The iron in his mouth was tangy. Now he had royally pissed him off. 

“You punch like your father never taught you to fight,” Rafe laughed, eyes bloodshot and hair messy. He kicked his legs out quickly and slammed the man in front of him into the wall, he elbowed the man holding him harshly and darted rapidly away from them. 

“You little bitch!” One of them screamed. He had made it around the corner when a large man stopped him in his tracks, he cracked his knuckles and his grin was anything but good. 

“Oh shit,” Rafe muttered as the man drew closer to him. He towered inches over him. The adrenaline was wearing off as he realized his fate. Fight or flight.. fight or flight. 

He could either try to make it past the giant or back to the group of men behind him.. if he kicked the man’s legs hard enough, perhaps it would lead to a rather quick escape. 

Rafe decided very quickly. Flight. 

He swung out his right leg and slammed it into the knee of his opponent, causing him to fall to the ground, which left Rafe enough time to escape. He darted around him quickly only to feel someone pulling him back. 

He squirmed against the man. How the hell had he recovered so fast? The group of men shouted and jeered at him, taunting him as he felt a shiver run up his spine as he glared into the eyes of the giant. 

The man said something to him in Spanish, whatever it was, it didn’t sound good. He raised his fist and took a swing at the man, he grabbed it before Rafe even managed to scrape him. He crunched one of his fingers and Rafe felt his bone snap. He held back a scream and prayed to whatever God was listening that this would be over soon.

“Hey! Asshole! Leave him alone!” Sam shouted, he stood in the doorway. Rafe sighed in relief. 

“What are you gonna do about it, gringo?” The giant shouted mockingly. 

“I’ll show you what I’m going to do about it.” Sam barreled towards the large man. The last thing Rafe thought was,  _ my god is he crazy, _ before falling to the ground with Sam on top of him. The giant released his hold of Rafe and Sam got up quickly. 

“We gotta go,” He yelled at Rafe, standing up quickly and offering a hand to him. Rafe grabbed his hand, not even looking back at the men behind him. 

They ran wildly to the door, once more set of doors and they would be in the courtyard. The men had already made their break for them, their shouts and thudding footsteps were anything but quiet. It made him feel like he was running from the cops again, when he had been caught smoking weed and drinking in the woods with his buddies, that was possibly the most exhilarating time he had ever had. When he was younger, far younger, when his parents paid him no mind and anything he did in his delinquent years was to get their attention. Now he was just terrified. He would get the wrong type of attention from this. Though a part of him enjoyed the fervor. Excitement and terror ran hand in hand in this case, they collided against one another until they faded into one.

They slammed into the door, it flew open and hit the wall, the bright sunlight blinding the two men. The noises from the courtyard and surprised faces from a few of them were barely noticeable. Sam and Rafe didn’t stop, not until they could hide in the crowds of gamblers and weightlifters. Sam looked around quickly, looking quickly for a place to hide in plain sight. Their best bet was the far wall of the courtyard, hidden behind a large group of men, a small game of blackjack was being played. They could sit down and blend right in. 

Sam and Rafe struggled through the crowd to the blackjack game, the sun beating down on their backs. 

“¡Detener! Volver!” A rough voice shouted once the group of pursuers made it to the courtyard. Sam and Rafe made it just in enough time. They didn’t dare look back, instead they pretended to watch the blackjack game intently. 

They were safe for now, the guards had already stopped the men who had attacked Rafe. 

“Jesus,” Rafe exhaled, his nerves still racing. He clasped and unclapsed his hands in attempt to get them to stop shaking.

“What the hell did they want?” Sam asked quietly, pretending to watch the gamblers. 

“I- I don’t know. Didn’t like me very much, I guess,” Rafe laughed dryly, still catching his breath. Tonight, they would be out of this Godforsaken prison, Nathan was at the old prison, looking for clues for Henry Avery’s treasure. And tomorrow they would be home.

“Did you do something to them?” Sam pressed, looking back quickly. The guards had already swarmed the group, they were being put in shackles and ushered out of the courtyard. 

“No, they didn’t like me and wanted to rough me up, now quit asking,” He said curtly. He wasn’t quite sure why the aggressiveness had pulled itself out of him now, maybe it was pent up frustration. 

“Alright, alright,” Sam replied. 

They continued watching the game. One of the men hit a bust and sweared angrily. Rafe began to feel the bruising on his face forming, his lip had been split open, he would probably have a black eye too. All because a bunch of lowlife criminals decided he was too stuck up, didn’t they know who he was? Heir to the Adler fortune? Son of two multi millionaires? A bunch of lowlifes should bow down to him.. with the type of money he had he could have bought this entire prison and then some. 

After a few moments, Sam announced that the coast was completely clear, he nonchalantly arose, dusting his pants off and acting like he had been sitting there for ages when in reality it was only for a few moments. 

“Let’s go back to the cell then? Before Nathan gets back — you know to patch,” He gestured towards Rafe’s bruising face. “Whatever this is.” 

“Sure.” Rafe rolled his eyes, following Sam out of the courtyard. 

“We need to stop buy commissary, Nathan spent all the money on pork rinds over the past week so we only have a little left on our joint account, I can’t buy you much,” Sam explained to him as they walked through the prison. It was free time which meant most men were in the yard or wandering around. Some stayed in their cells since it was insufferably hot and the guards were lenient today because of the heat. 

Rafe gently wiped blood away from his lip as they continued through the building. “Just put it on my tab,” he said bluntly. 

Sam bought Rafe a bottle of Tylenol, bandaids and neosporin. He also bought a pencil and a roll of tape. The headache was starting to hit him, the walls of the prison swayed lightly with each step and the lights were just a little too bright and a little too loud for his liking. His finger was throbbing. Everything hurt.

He led him back to the cell, Rafe paid top dollar to not have a cellmate so no one occupied the bunk above him. Sam and Nathan’s bunks were right next to his. They were loud at night. Mostly everyone on the block was. 

“I can do this myself,” Rafe told Sam as he sat down on the bed. 

“No you can’t. Your finger is all swollen, let me,” Sam said, snapping the pencil in half. 

“Give me your hand,” Sam ordered, sitting down next to Rafe. Rafe showed him his bruised finger. It was definitely fractured. Or broken. 

“Ouch, that’s gotta hurt,” Sam winced at the sight of it. “Just, hold still, this might hurt even more.” 

Sam ripped a piece of tape with his teeth and placed the pencil next to his finger and began to wrap the tape tightly around it. Rafe sucked in a breath as he felt the pain shoot up his finger. The second he got out of this godforsaken place he was going to Urgent Care. 

Rafe felt strange about Sam being in his cell, wrapping his finger, bandaging his face, kissing his lips.  _ No.  _

No. That wasn’t right. All Sam had done was saved him and now he was fixing him up. Isn’t that what partners do? 

Next, Sam popped open the bottle of Tylenol and made him take it. 

“Wish we had ice,” Sam told him as he opened the tube of neosporin. He first placed it on his knuckles, which were red and slightly split. It was cold and Rafe shivered. Sam’s touches were gentle, Rafe almost wanted him to be cold and unassuming to him. He wanted Sam to treat him like he was being paid to do it. It was what he was used to. 

He knew he looked like a mess, his hair probably disheveled, lips split, bloodied and bruised. And yet Sam remained, gently putting medicine on his cuts almost like he had every day of his life. 

Sam tenderly put some on the cuts on Rafe’s face. His hands were cold. He was the opposition to everything in the prison, he was sincerity and honesty, he was loyalty and trust. He was someone Rafe could fall into and be caught by. 

He placed a bandaid on his knuckles first. Then one on his lip. 

Sam smiled when he leaned back into the bed. “All better?” He asked. 

Rafe struggled to hold back the smile. “All better.” 

“Do I need to kiss the booboo to make it feel better now?” Sam laughed. 

“You’re pushing it,” Rafe glared, though he couldn’t hide the laughter from his eyes. 

It was silent for a moment. 

“Thank you, I’d probably be being taken out in a body bag right now if it weren’t for you,” Rafe said softly. Sam propped himself up on one arm. 

“It was nothing,” He shrugged, averting his eyes away from Rafe. “Just another day in the yard.” 

“What can I do to make it up to you?” 

“Don’t get beat up again?” 

Rafe couldn’t help but watch Sam’s lips move as he talked. He caught himself staring, but he didn’t move his eyes back up. Sam’s personality was warm and genuine, yet his body was always cold. It had been a long time since he had felt the cold. 

Sam made the first move, leaning up and kissing Rafe so gently and so softly like he would completely shatter under his touch. Rafe wanted him to push, wanted him to be rough, wanted him to kiss him like he was using him. But he knew it wouldn’t be who Sam was. So he let himself kiss Sam. And for a moment, he did feel the ice in Sam, oddly enough it felt good, it felt like coming home after a long day. 

When they released eachother, Rafe was blushing madly and Sam had a stupid smirk on his face as leaned back into the bed once more. 

“Maybe you should get beat up more often.” 

•••

  
  
  
  



End file.
